Entre apostas e amores
by Senhorita Black
Summary: Sirius Black resolve aceitar uma aposta...o que ele não esperava é que o 'prêmio' fosse tirar suas horas de sono.
1. Chapter 1

_**A farsa acaba**_

Sirius Black encontrava-se sentado no sofá do Salão Comunal da Grifinória com uma expressão que nem o seu melhor amigo poderia pensar encontrar um dia na face desse rapaz tão alegre, descontraído, galanteador ...enfim,são tantas qualidades e características que fica difícil enumerá-las.Ele estava pensando na sua vida e no que acabara de acontecer.

''Como fui um idiota em aceitar essa aposta ridícula! Logo eu que sempre aprontei e que nunca fui pego em nenhuma trapaça...pelo menos até agora..." pensou ele, levantando do sofá e se lembrando do acontecido que fez com que perdesse a garota dos seus sonhos.

_Flashback:_

_-Como fui estúpida em acreditar em você, Black! — gritou Marianne McAllister. _

_  
- Me deixa explicar o que aconteceu direito, Anne! Por favor! Eu sei que fui um babaca, mas você tem que acreditar em mim! — disse Sirius desesperado e sem argumentos._

_  
- NÃOME CHAME DE ANNE! E POR QUE EU TENHO QUE ACREDITAR EM VOCÊ! NUNCA MAIS, NEM SONHE EM CHEGAR PERTO DE MIM OUTRA VEZ! -- gritou nervosa e tentando sair da sala de aula desativada._

_  
Nesse instante, Sirius tentou aproximar-se dela, o que a fez ficar ainda mais irada._

_- Sai de perto de mim agora,seu cretino! Eu não quero ver você nunca mais na minha frente! Eu só não entendo por quê você fez isso comigo,Black.POR QUÊ?Por que você tinha de escolher logo EU? —perguntou Anne descontrolando-se._

_**- **Anne, espera um pouco. Por favor! Depois que escutar tudo o que tenho a dizer, aí você pode me bater,espancar...Eu deixo até você me azarar,mas por favor...me escuta!_

_- Black, tire a sua fuça imunda da minha frente. Não vou lhe avisar de novo._

_Terminado o ''diálogo amigável'',Anne empurrou Sirius e saiu batendo a porta da sala._

_Sirius não sabia o que dizer. Sabia que estava totalmente errado e sem direito algum de protestar, mas ela precisava saber o que havia acontecido e como tudo mudou no dia que ele percebeu queMarianne McAllister era a garota da sua vida e como fora inconsequente a ponto de só perceber isso quando estava a ponto de perdê-la"._

Fim do Flashback 

Por quê fora fazer aquela aposta maldita com Sean FinnMas que panaca fora em não perceber que por mais que fosse um maroto nunca seria tão inteligente e engenhoso quanto um corvinal! Agora o corvinal certamente estava se divertindo com tudo isso e com a plena certeza de que Marianne McAllister era finalmente sua.Agora tudo estava perdido e ele nada podia fazer para consertar essa burrada.

Levantou-se do sofá, decidido a tomar um banho. Depois de descansar um pouco, precisava de qualquer maneira falar com Anne.Ela PRECISAVA saber tudo. Ela TINHA que acreditar nos seus sentimentos e que tudo o que eles passaram juntos realmente significou algo para ele.

Subiu as escadas para o dormitório masculino. Entrou no seu quarto, não havia ninguém. Eles ainda deviam estar em Hogsmeade. Afinal, toda discussão começou lá. "Eles devem estar me procurando! Mas que droga!", pensou Sirius, se dando conta de que esqueceu de falar com os amigos.

--Vou ver no Mapa se eles já chegaram no castelo.—lá foi ele mexer no malão de Tiago...se pudesse voltar no tempo,teria pensado duas vezes antes de fazer isso...a mala de Thiago estava insuportavelmente bagunçada.

Anne bateu a porta do seu dormitório fazendo com que as paredes tremessem, mas nem se importou com isso, porque a mágoa, humilhação, ou seja, todos os sentimentos que a preenchiam eram tão fortes que o mais queria era apenas esquecer de tudo.

Ela deu uma olhada no quarto e avistou o espelho. Estava literalmente um caco. Como foi possível que em menos de uma hora sua vida desse uma reviravolta surpreendente como essa?

Decidida a esquecer um pouco de tudo, mesmo que por alguns instantes, dirigiu-se ao banheiro com a intenção de "lavar a alma''. Quando estava chegando lá, voltou ao quarto e ligou o rádio enfeitiçado que tinha.

Por mais que amasse ser bruxa, admitia que os trouxas de vez em quando criavam algumas coisas úteis. O rádio era um exemplo disso. A música trouxa, sem sombra de dúvidas era bem melhor que a bruxa. Aqueles aparelhos musicais eram magníficos!

-- Sirius Black, você realmente não sabe com quem se meteu...ah,mas não sabe mesmo...— disse Anne para si mesma, finalmente entrando no banho, quando uma música conhecida começou a tocar...

Tarde demais 

**_(Liah)_**

_**Jurei nunca mais sofrer desilusão**_

_**Senti na pele, então me fechei na solidão**_

_**Até contra o próprio sentimento tentei lutar**_

**_Mas reconheço, me conheço bem_**

_**Como evitar**_

Lágrimas e mais lágrimas teimavam em cair de seu rosto, indo ao encontro de muitas outras. Anne sabia que tudo isso poderia e teria sido evitado se Sirius não tivesse se mostrado tao diferente com ela. Por um instante, pensou que ele realmente estava querendo assumir algo sério, que estava disposto a ficar somente com ela, mas tudo foi um mero engano, ou melhor, uma aposta.

_**Quando o corpo fala,quando os olhos traem**_

_**Quando faço planos**_

_**Tarde demais**_

Os momentos bons que passaram juntos, de nada devem ter significado para ele, mas ela nunca esqueceria de como tudo foi maravilhoso. Ele realmente era um ótimo ator... Até planos para o futuro foram feitos!

_**Eu caí numa cilada, só agora eu sei**_

_**Prometi algo impossível pro meu coração**_

_**É inútil negar que me apaixonei**_

_**Se não posso mais fingir que não**_

_**Não não não não não não**_

Ela se entregou de corpo e alma àquela paixão, que por tanto tempo cismou em guardar para si. E o que recebeu em troca? Humilhação e um machucado no seu coraçao que não cicatrizaria nunca. 

_**Queria tanto Ter certeza sobre o amor**_

_**A minha última defesa se esgotou **_

Será que com todas as pessoas com quem se envolvesse seria assim? Nunca mais conseguiria se entregar completamente a um sentimento da maneira com que se entregou a esse.

_**Quando o corpo fala,quando os olhos traem**_

_**Quando faço planos **_

_**Tarde demais**_

_**Eu caí numa cilada, só agora eu sei**_

_**Prometi algo impossível pro meu coração**_

_**É inútil negar que me apaixonei**_

_**Se não posso mais fingir que não**_

_**Seu amor,me sorriu**_

_**Vou deixar ele me levar**_

_**Simplesmente sentir,me amar**_

Anne nunca fora desse tipo de menina que se apaixona facilmente. Mas com ele tudo aconteceu muito rápido! Aquelas implicâncias passaram a ter outro sentido pra ela, no dia que Black, em pleno Salão Comunal a agarrou na frente de todos, depois que ela disse que iria sair com Christian Fygi da Lufa-Lufa. A idéia de que uma menina não sentisse o menor interesse por Sirius Black, era totalmente inadmissível para ele! Mal ele sabia que era justamente o contrário...

_**Eu caí numa cilada, só agora eu sei**_

_**Prometi algo impossível pro meu coração**_

_**É inútil negar que me apaixonei**_

_**Nãooo**_

É incrível como uma aposta pode mudar tanto sua vida. Como conseguiria olhar no rosto das pessoas que tinham a plena certeza de que aquele romance entre eles não daria certo? Por mais que ela não quisesse aceitar, no final, todos estavam certos...ela fora apenas mais uma na lista de Sirius Black. Merlin! Como isso doía nela!

_**Eu caí numa cilada, só agora eu sei**_

_**Prometi algo impossível pro meu coraçao**_

_**É inútil negar que me apaixonei**_

_**Nãooo**_

_**Não **_

_**Não não não não **_

_**Queria tanto Ter certeza sobre o amor**_

Mas Sirius Black estava muito enganado se aquela traição iria ficar desse jeito! Por mais que machucasse prejudicar o homem que amava, Anne estava decidida a arregaçar suas manguinhas... E faria o que fosse preciso para conseguir limpar sua honra.

--Cadê você, mapinha safado?—perguntava Sirius, a um monte de roupas desarrumadas no malão de Thiago.

Sirius Black estava ajoelhado no chao de seu dormitório, ''arrumando'' (jogando) as coisas que tirara do malao de Thiago.

Cansara de procurar o Mapa dos Marotos, que nesse momento devia estar muito bem escondido, já que nem o Feitiço Convocatório funcionou.

--Ah quer saber de uma coisa... eu vou é lá prá baixo. Quem sabe a Anne está lá e eu consigo explicar tudo para ela? — falando alto e para ninguém, concluiu que seria isso que faria agora... E lá foi ele...

Saindo do banho, Anne abriu seu armário e começou a escolher a roupa que vestiria para jantar. Embora não sentisse fome e não quisesse olhar na cara de Black, ela não podia deixar que aquele energúmeno acabasse com a sua vida.

-- É incrível como essa calça jeans cai perfeitamente bem em mim... quando eu for ao Brasil nas férias, preciso comprar mais umas duas ou três dessa.

Depois de vestir aquela camiseta preta com a foto estampada das Dementóides, sentou-se na cama pra calçar um tênis e num súbito qualquer lembrou-se de Sean e anotou mentalmente que deveria agradecê-lo por tudo que havia feito por ela.

''Ele realmente é um cara legal... uma pena que não o tenha escolhido lugar daquele imbecil."

-- Agora não adianta chorar sobre a poçao derramada... - disse Anne para si mesma.

Depois de pronta, olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho e concluiu que estava ótima.

Sirius Black ia se arrepender profundamente do dia em que pensou em brincar com os sentimentos de Marianne McAllister.

Quando estava prestes a sair do quarto, ela lembrou-se de vestir sua jaqueta verde, a preferida das preferidas.

Fechando a porta atrás de si, Anne não pôde deixar de imaginar a cara de Lílian ao saber de tudo o que Sirius havia aprontado.

Ele ia saber de verdade o que era a fúria de Lílian Evans. Com o tempo, ele também ia saber que ninguém apronta uma dessas com um McAllister e sai sem punição.

Infelizmente, Sirius ia descobrir isso da pior maneira possível.

Por mais que amasse aquele idiota, não podia esquecer o que havia feito a ela. A dor era grande demais para passar despercebida.

Marianne só estava pensando em como fazer com que ele sentisse tudo o que ela havia sentido. Se bem que aquela seqüela não ia passar tao cedo como gostaria.

-- Merlin, como ela consegue demorar tanto para se arrumar? É apenas um jantar... — disse Sirius, olhando para o teto do Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

A essa hora, todos já deveriam ter chegado do passeio de Hogsmead e era bem provável que estivessem devorando tudo que encontrassem pela frente, incluindo a comida.

Ele teria que revelar para seus amigos a horrível história de que estava participando. E estaria preparado para escutar tudo que eles iriam dizer...por mais que doesse, afinal o errado ali era ele.

Saindo de seus devaneios, escutou passos vindos da escada.

Era ela.

Finalmente.

--''_**Sensível demais, eu sou um alguém que chora, por qualquer lembrança de nós dois... sensível demais, você me deixou e agora... como dominar as emoçoes?''**— Ainda no corredor do dormitório feminino, Anne cantarolava essa música._

_Quando estava virando o corredor, sentiu um perfume masculino muito familiar._

_Por que Merlin tinha que ser tao cruel com ela?Já não estava bom o bastante tudo que estava acontecendo?_

_Ao colocar os pés na ponta da escada, teve a comprovação: aquele idiota estava esperando-a e parecia que não ia desistir tao fácil._

_Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, Anne foi descendo a escada naturalmente enquanto tentava não olhar para Sirius._

_Ele levantou-se da cadeira e foi em sua direçao._

_-- Anne... nós precisamos conversar.Eu sei que errei mas você tem que entender que..._

_Usando um tom muito gélido, Anne respondeu:_

_-- Não existe mais ''nós'', Black. Lembre-se que você fez questão de estragar qualquer coisa que estivesse acontecendo. Portanto, você não tem mais intimidade para me chamar pelo primeiro nome. Só pessoas em quem confio, possuem essa permissão._

_Dando um passo para frente, Sirius tentou decifrar o que aqueles olhos transmitiam._

_-- Vamos fazer o seguinte, Black: quando tivermos a infelicidade de cruzarmos pelo corredor ou em qualquer outro lugar, já que seu melhor amigo namora a minha melhor amiga, podemos agir como se nunca tivéssemos nos conhecido. Afinal não é isso que você faz com as meninas de sua lista? Eu sei que não irá se sentir culpado e pode ter a certeza que eu muito menos. Agora, dê-me licença porque estou faminta e tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer e pessoas mais interessantes com quem conversar._

_Pondo-se na frente dela, Sirius perguntou:_

_- -Por favor, me responda uma coisa...quem lhe contou sobre a aposta?_

_Bufando por ainda estar conversando com aquele imprestável, Anne respondeu rapidamente:_

_-- Foi o Sean quem me contou. Ele me disse que você o chantageou. Se ele não participasse, você iria aprontar alguma coisa para ele se ferrar._

_-- Mas que mentiroso! Foi ele quem teve a idéia dessa aposta ridícula!_

_-- Nunca imaginei que uma pessoa pudesse ser tão baixa como você, Black. Agora você está tentando fazer com que eu acredite que a vítima aqui é você?Poupe-me, garoto! Cresça e apareça, seu ridículo!_

_Dizendo isso, Anne dirigiu-se ao retrato. Chegando lá, pôde escutar Sirius a chamando mais uma vez:_

_-- McAllister. — Na hora que seu sobrenome foi pronunciando com aquele tom amargo, Marianne sentiu que seu coraçao estava sendo furado por espinhos. —Só peço que escute-me mais uma vez. É só isso que lhe peço._

_Parou para escutar o que ele queria falar com ela._

_-- Fale logo, Black. Já lhe disse que não tenho tempo a perder com um garotinho mimado como você._

_Aproximando-se lentamente de Anne, Sirius percebeu que ela estava chorando._

_Merlin! Ele agüentaria milhares de maldições Cruciatus, mas ver Anne chorando ,tão frágil e por sua causa, era ruim demais!_

_-- Vou lhe dizer o porquê de ter aceitado essa aposta. A idéia de ter um homem que não seja eu lhe tocando é inadmissível para mim!_

_-- Eu não sou uma droga de objeto, Sirius! Estou cansada desse seu jeito de achar que é dono de tudo e de todos! Pois fique sabendo que você não é! Você me dizia que era a ovelha negra da família mas você é tão podre quanto eles! Realmente, a sua origem não engana ninguém! Está no seu sangue,você querendo ou não._

_Nisso, Anne já estava de frente para ele._

_Ele podia ver cada detalhe do rosto dela. Ela era uma boneca. Sua boneca._

_-- Mas que saco, McAllister! Deixe de ser teimosa por cinco minutos e me escute! Merda!_

_-- Não precisa ser grosso desse jeito, seu babaca!_

_-- Agora chegamos aos elogios! Estavam demorando muito!_

_-- Ah! Quer saber de uma coisa! O melhor que faço no momento é ir para o meu quarto. Perdi o apetite!_

_Ao passar por ele, escutou algo sendo murmurado..._

_-- O que você tanto resmunga, Black? A lula gigante comeu a sua língua?_

_-- Eu..._

_Quando já estava subindo alguns degraus da escada, finalmente conseguira escutar o que aquele babaca estava dizendo..._

_Anne virou-se e o que aconteceu em seguida, a fez prender a respiraçao..._

_Ele viu o momento em que ela passava, indo na direção do dormitório feminino._

_-- Eu..._

_-- O que você tanto resmunga, Black? A lula gigante comeu a sua língua?_

_Quando Anne estava subindo alguns degraus da escada, Sirius finalmente criou coragem e falou para ela, algo que havia guardado tempo demais para si._

_-- Eu te amo, Anne! E nada que você diga ou faça vai mudar isso! Mil anos podem passar, posso viver outras vidas mas eu sei que a única pessoa que sou capaz de amar é você, Anne. Você me faz querer ser uma pessoa melhor._

_Atordoada com o que acabara de ouvir, Anne virara-se bruscamente e dera de cara com Sirius, olhando-a apaixonadamente._

_-- Sei que errei feio com você. Nada do que eu faça vai mudar isso._

_Descendo as escadas lentamente, olhando-o nos olhos, Anne percebeu que os olhos dele estavam levemente embaçados. Não era possível que aquilo estivesse acontecendo..._

_Chegando mais perto dela, Sirius deixou-se encantar mais uma vez por aqueles olhos exóticos que tanto chamavam a atenção dos garotos daquela escola._

_O hálito dele era tao bom. Hortelã. Seu perfume era melhor ainda. Totalmente embriagante._

_Sirius era embriagante. Marianne e mais da metade da população feminina daquele colégio que o dissessem._

_-- O que você disse, Si... Black?_

_-- Eu disse que te amo, Anne. E gostaria de acrescentar que estou muito arrependido pelo que fiz._

_Um suspiro cansado . Silêncio angustiante._

_-- Você acredita em mim agora, boneca? - balbuciou ele, diminuindo radicalmente a distância que havia entre eles._

_-- Eu... não sei... Sirius...— disse ela, olhando fixamente para a boca rosada dele._

_O mais perto que ele havia chegado em relação a sentimentos, era dizer que gostava muito dela. Mas dizer que a amava... era a primeira vez... a não ser que..._

_-- Já sei o que você está tentando fazer, Black!_

_-- Black outra vez?_

_-- Você quer se aproveitar de novo de mim!_

_-- Será que depois de tudo que lhe disse, você ainda duvida dos meus sentimentos? — perguntou ele puxando-a para mais perto de novo._

_Nesse instante, as bocas começaram a se roçar. Sirius podia sentir a curva bem delineada do corpo da garota e isso estava o deixando louco!_

_Quando o beijo estava quase acontecendo e o desejo falava mais alto..._

_-- Aonde vocês estavam? Procuramos vocês em todos os lugares! — disse Thiago, fazendo com que Anne se separasse rapidamente de Sirius._

_Lily chegou logo depois, seguida de Remo e Pedro. Ela percebeu que havia algo errado e preferiu não perguntar nada ali só que Thiago não fora tão inteligente e abriu a sua boca grande!_

''_Salva pelo gongo." pensou Anne ironicamente, ao escutar a voz de Thiago._

_- -Anne, peraí._

_-- Black — nessa hora Thiago, Remo, Pedro e Lílian prestaram atenção à conversa — você vai precisar de muito mais do que um EU TE AMO para conseguir me ter de volta._

_Dizendo isso, ela subiu as escadas e não conseguiu escutar direito o que Thiago havia dito._

_-- Vocês saíram correndo de Hogsmead, nem nos avisaram nada! E ainda por cima, nem foram jantar. — Dando uma piscadela para Sirius, completou — Somente amor não alimenta, né Lily?_

_Ela não se encontrava mais ali. Havia subido para conversar com Anne. Algo não estava nada bem e ela ia descobrir o que era._

_Ao notar a cabeleira ruiva de Lily na ponta do corredor do dormitório feminino, Remo teve a certeza de que algo estava errado._

_Foi a vez de Sirius ficar paralisado._

_-- O que ela quis dizer com: Black... etc e tal, Almofadinhas? — perguntou Pedro._

_-- Sentem-se aqui, rapazes... a história vai ser longa e muito complicada._

_Lílian, ao entrar no quarto, reparou que Anne estava chorando. Correu para abraçar a amiga que soluçava cada vez mais._

_-- O que aconteceu, Anne? Como posso te ajudar!_

_Levantando a cabeça e olhando para sua melhor amiga, Anne apenas deixou-se levar e resolveu contar a toda a história pelo começo... pelo menos, tudo o que lhe fora contado..._

_-- Não acredito que voce foi capaz de uma sujeira dessa! -- exclamou Remo, abismado com tudo que acabara de ouvir de Sirius._

_-- Vocês têm todo o direito de falarem o que bem entenderem de mim, mas vocês sempre souberam que eu tinha uma queda a mais por ela! Eu não podia deixar que aquele corvinal ficasse com a minha garota!_

_-- Sua garota? Sirius! Se toca! Você tem noção do que fez?_

_-- Tenho e me arrependo do que fiz. Mas não posso voltar atrás. Por isso, conto com vocês para me ajudarem a reconquistá-la. Vocês sabem que ele armou para mim!_

_--Nós sabemos, Sirius... mas ELA não sabe e pelo visto vai ser bem difícil que acredite nisso. —dizendo isso,Thiago olhou resignado para a lareira e deixou seus pensamentos fluírem._

_Depois de contar toda a história para Lílian e ter escutado cada ofensa dedicada a Sirius, Anne finalmente conseguira deitar na cama e encostar a cabeça no travesseiro._

_Sirius Black estava muito enganado se achava que ia ter Marianne McAllister tão fácil._

_Ele precisaria usar de toda a sua ''marotice'' para reconquistá-la. E ela não pretendia ajudá-lo em absolutamente nada._

_Não foi só porque ele se declarou, que tudo seria esquecido. O sentimento de vingança pulsava fortemente em seu coração e ela faria o que fosse para que tudo se concretizasse._

_Enquanto isso, Anne deixou-se adormecer e dessa vez não conseguiu evitar que nos seus sonhos, os bons momentos vividos com Sirius, reaparecessem._


	2. Pessoalzinho sem graça

_**Disclaimer:** Nada relacionado ao mundo de Harry Potter pertence a mim,apenas Marianne McAllister._

_**Sinopse:** Sirius Black resolve aceitar uma aposta...o que ele não esperava é que esse ''prêmio'' fosse tirar suas horas de sono._

Pessoalzinho sem graça

"Nossa... mas que monotonia..." pensou Sirius Black, ao dar uma olhada geral no Salão Comunal da Grifinória."Estão todos estudando pra essa chatice de NIEM's... ainda bem que eu não preciso estudar isso tudo...sou tão inteligente, bonito, atraente, galanteador...'' pensou mais uma vez abrindo aquele famoso sorriso arrasa-corações, fazendo com que várias garotas suspirassem por ele.

_Naquele instante tedioso, Sirius se deu conta de que seu fiel escudeiro Tiago Potter não estava no Salão Comunal._

''_Com certeza ele deve estar se agarrando com a Lílian em alguma sala vazia...'', pensou ele se espreguiçando e levantando do sofá onde estava acomodado, caminhando na direção de Remo._

_Remo Lupin sempre foi um ótimo aluno, mas por ser mestiço preocupava-se mais com os resultados na escola do que seus amigos de ''sangue puro", e como se transformara recentemente, precisava recuperar a matéria perdida._

_  
– Remo, você sabe aonde o Tiago está? - perguntou Sirius, puxando uma cadeira para se sentar na frente do amigo._

– _Com certeza, deve estar se agarrando com Lílian em algum armário de vassouras. – respondeu Remo, como se aquela resposta fosse óbvia, para logo voltar a escrever no pergaminho quais eram as utilidades de meleca de hipogrifo para a pesquisa da catapora bruxa.  
_

– _Armário de vassouras? Mas isso tá tão batido, Aluado! Até parece que ele não conhece uma sala decente e vazia pra dar uns amassos!_

– _Ô idiota, ele descobriu um armário de vassouras que tem uma porta escondida no fundo... –respondeu Remo, tentando voltar a escrever em seu pergaminho.  
_

– _Ah! Você tá é maluco, isso sim... Como ele pode saber de alguma passagem secreta e eu não? Impossível! – respondeu Sirius, impaciente._

_Concluindo que não ia conseguir resultado algum com seu trabalho, Remo largou seu pergaminho e olhou bem nos olhos de Sirius:_

– _Almofadinhas, presta atenção porque só vou explicar uma vez,tá? – disse Remo, paciente. –Vamos lá: o Tiago namora a Lílian, certo?_

–_Certo - respondeu Sirius, tentando acompanhar o raciocínio de seu amigo. –- E?_

– _Bem, é óbvio que agora que ele está namorando, não vai querer ficar se agarrando com a sua namorada no meio do corredor, ok? Nós sabemos que ele aproveita a ronda noturna de Lílian para encontrá-la, certo?_

– _Certo – respondeu Sirius, conseguindo acompanhar a história. – Até aí tudo bem, Aluado, mas aonde você quer chegar? Já estou ficando entediado de novo._

_Nesse instante, Marianne McAllister acabara de entrar no Salão Comunal. Usava uma calça jeans baixa e colada ao corpo. Como estava fazendo frio nesse dia, Anne vestia um moletom verde água de zíper, que combinava com a cor de seus olhos. Seu cabelo estava preso em um alto rabo de cavalo e a cada passada sua, seu penteado balançava de um lado para o outro, dando a ela um ar de moleca._

– _Termina com isso logo porque a McAllister está entrando e eu quero ver se consigo chamá-la pra sair comigo em Hogsmeade. Se bem que com ela, qualquer lugar serve... – divagou Sirius, esquecendo-se totalmente da conversa com Remo._

_Marianne McAllister era uma encantadora garota de 17 anos. Seu pai era inglês, mas sua mãe era brasileira e decidiu que Anne nasceria no Brasil, pois segundo ela: "A barriga é minha e eu a levo aonde bem entender, portanto ela nascerá no Brasil!"._

_Como conseqüência de ter puxado o lado ''picante'' de sua mãe, nasceu morena, olhos cor de jabuticaba e um corpo de deixar qualquer marmanjo babando. Era uma menina respondona e doce, dependendo com quem estivesse lidando. Seu sangue latino fazia com que uma parcela considerável dos meninos no colégio a desejasse._

_Todos sabiam que rolava alguma coisa entre Marianne McAllister e Sirius Black, mas ninguém se arriscava a dizer alguma coisa para qualquer um dos dois._

_Anne, mais conhecida assim por seus amigos, era a melhor amiga de Lílian Evans e vice-versa. Só que agora sua amiga se encontrava nos braços de um maroto. Justamente um maroto! Logo ela que jurava que nunca ficaria a menos de 1 metro de distância de um deles, estava namorando Tiago Potter há 11 meses e exatamente 20 dias!_

_Como sua amiga estava com Tiago, teve que procurar alguma companhia decente naquele salão grande, quieto e TEDIOSO.  
_

"_Ai, mas que droga! Todo mundo estudando... não sei porque eles se matam tanto de estudar... são apenas os NIEM's! O que tem de extraordinário neles?", pensou, procurando por alguém que a tirasse daquele marasmo absurdo._

_Percorrendo os olhos pelo Salão, reparou em uma pessoa que a tirava do sério e que no momento viria a calhar na missão de tirá-la do tédio. Mal sabia ela que essa pessoa também pensou a mesma coisa quando a viu..._

– _Oi Remo. Posso ficar aqui com você? — perguntou Marianne ignorando solenemente a presença de Sirius no local._

– _Cof,cof – tossiu falsamente Sirius, tentando chamar a atenção dela._

– _Ah... Oi, Sirius. Nem te vi aqui. — disse ela cinicamente, dando um sorriso extremamente dissimulado._

– _Isso é realmente impossível, minha querida Marianne. Sabe por quê? — perguntou Sirius levantando do sofá, fazendo com que a distância entre eles fosse mínima. — Sabe por quê? Hein? — Sirius não parava de perguntar isso para Marianne. Conseqüentemente o Salão Comunal se virou para assistir à cena que viria a seguir._

– _Não, Sirius! Eu não sei!Se você vai me dizer que é irresistível, nem perca seu tempo! Agora pode saindo de perto! Não confio em você longe, muito menos perto dessa maneira. Vai procurar alguma garota do quarto ano pra se agarrar no corredor! — exaltou-se Marianne._

_Tentando sair de perto dele, gritou a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente, para todas as meninas presentes no local:_

– _Quem está interessada em ter um passeio extremamente romântico com esse adorável rapaz? Quem dá mais?_

_Se fosse em outra ocasião, Sirius não se importaria, mas nesse exato momento, precisava sair dali._

_Naquele instante, o Salão ficou uma confusão só. Remo não sabia mais o que fazer com aqueles dois! Eles pareciam Lílian e Tiago antes do namoro. Só que Remo tinha a absoluta certeza que Tiago realmente era apaixonado pela Lílian. Já em relação à Sirius... era melhor não colocar sua mão no fogo por ele... pelo menos por enquanto. Quando tivesse todas as provas de que Sirius sentia algo mais que atração por ela, aí sim ele agiria..._

_De repente, um menino do sexto ano, se levantou e gritou:_

– _Ele eu não quero não, mas você já é uma outra história! — gritou o menino para Marianne e em seguida deu uma piscadinha para ela, fazendo com que Sirius ficasse extremamente irritado e a puxasse pelo braço para fora do Salão Comunal._

– _Ah... Sai fora, pirralho! Você realmente acha que tem chance com a McAllister? — resmungando palavras muito feias, Sirius dirigiu-se ao retrato, com Marianne a tiracolo._

_Quando passaram pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, Marianne começou a se debater, tentando sair de perto de Sirius, mas nada disso adiantou, afinal ele é incontavelmente não-sei-quantas-vezes mais forte que ela._

– _Você está me levando para onde, seu brutamontes! Me larga, seu ridículo! — Marianne não desistia fácil e também não deixaria que ele levasse a melhor._

– _Deixa de ser teimosa, garota! — Sirius já estava ficando irritado com a teimosia daquela garota e era muito raro Sirius Black perder a paciência por causa de uma menina._

_  
Quando Marianne se deu conta, estava numa sala de aula que ficava no segundo andar. Ela nunca tinha ido lá e tudo estava tão escuro..._

– _Bla... — ela não pôde terminar a frase, pois foi fortemente empurrada e prensada na parede. — Ai!Sai daqui, Black! Agora! — esbravejou inutilmente Anne._

_  
No fundo, ela estava se divertindo com essa história toda, mas era muito cabeça-dura para admitir isso. E ele também se divertia muito com a situação, mas era tão cabeça-dura quanto ela. Então, ninguém dava o braço à torcer._

_  
Sirius fechou a porta e antes que Anne pudesse agir, ele a prensou na parede. Nesse instante, só conseguiu pensar em como agüentava ficar longe dela, do seu cheiro, do seu corpo, do seu beijo!_

– _Anne... — disse ele, a prensando mais contra a parede. Encontrou uma brecha em sua blusa e colocou a mão em sua cintura, sentindo o calor daquele corpo que o enlouquecia toda vez que o via._

– _Black, me larga... — sussurrou ela, tentando se apoiar nele, pois estava à beira de perder suas forças._

_Como a calça que Marianne usava estava colada em seu corpo, pôde sentir melhor as reações que causava em Sirius Black. E pelo que deu para perceber, Black estava muito... animado._

_Sem responder, Sirius encostou seus lábios de leve nos da garota, tentando seduzi-la e fazê-la deixar de resistir. Percebendo as sensações que estava provocando em Anne, ele procurou aprofundar o beijo, o qual ela ainda relutou em corresponder. Após mais uma tentativa do garoto, Anne se deixou levar, enquanto posicionou suas mãos no peito do mesmo, procurando uma boa posição para..._

– Me larga, Black! — disse Anne, ofegante, empurrando–o com força e saindo da sala completamente desnorteada.

– Anne, volta aqui! Primeiro me atiça, depois me larga. O que ela quer de mim, Merlin? — perguntou Sirius inconformado e frustrado com seu "quase-beijo".

Lílian e Tiago estavam escutando o final do relato de Remo com olhares extremamente marotos. Não era preciso ser um gênio para saber que todos pensavam a mesma coisa: eles estavam se agarrando!

_Nesse exato momento, uma Anne furiosa e um Sirius extremamente "nervoso" entraram pelo retrato da mulher gorda. Ela balbuciava palavras desconexas como: "parede fria", "cafajeste!" e ele por sua vez, a chamava. _

_Sirius embora ainda bastante ansioso, tentava retornar à sua posição inicial._

– _Hey, espere aí! Não vai me responder o que lhe disse há um tempo! Você me atiça desse jeito e não quer arcar com as conseqüências? Sirius Black é "quase todo" seu e você não quer! Impossível entender as mulheres! — resmungou ele mais para si mesmo do que para seus amigos._

_Nenhum dos presentes na sala, Lílian, Remo e Tiago estavam entendendo o que ali se passava. Estava mais do que claro que eles brigaram e para Anne estar vermelha e nervosa, Sirius devia ter aprontado alguma!_

5 minutos depois no dormitório feminino...

– Mas como ele se atreve! — perguntou Anne à Lílian, que por sua vez não prestava a mínima atenção ao que sua amiga lhe dizia. — Lily? Dá pra responder ou tá difícil! — tentando não se descontrolar com sua amiga, Anne respirou profundamente e perguntou mais uma vez a Lily —Lily? — não satisfeita, tomou uma atitude drástica: chegou bem perto de seu ouvidinho e gritou — LÍLIAN EVANS! O TIAGO ESTÁ SE AGARRANDO COM A STEVENS DA LUFA-LUFA NA TORRE DE ASTRONOMIA!

Nesse momento, Lílian deu um pulo da cama em que estava e se dirigia à porta com o rosto mais vermelho que um pimentão.

– Você pensa que vai aonde, Lily? — perguntou Anne, divertida com a situação.

– Aonde você pensa que vou? Mas é claro que vou terminar tudo com aquele neandertal do Tiago! Depois de tudo que aconteceu entre nós! — falava uma desolada e desapontada Lílian mais para si mesma do que para Anne.

– Senta aí e me escuta! Essa foi a maneira que encontrei pra fazer você me escutar... mas é devagar, hein? — dando-se conta de que havia acontecido alguma coisa entre eles, Anne perguntou—O que aconteceu, Lily?

Lílian foi se aproximando devagar dela com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e sussurrou:

– Ontem à noite... na Sala Precisa... a gente... o Tiago e eu... — Lílian a olhou completamente sem graça com a situação.

Com a boca aberta e só faltando babar, Anne entendeu o que havia acontecido entre eles.

– Conte-me tudo, não me esconda nada, Lílian Evans!

– O que foi aquilo, Sirius? — perguntou Tiago, tentando entender o ocorrido.

– Ah... aquilo... foi... apenas...

– Já sei, Sirius. Incrível como você não se cansa de levar um fora da McAllister!

– Olha quem fala...

– Eu posso até ter levado ''alguns'' foras da Lily, mas como já disse antes... ela não resistiu ao meu charme!

– Eu realmente espero que a Lílian não lhe escute, Pontas... senão, já sabe...— disse Remo.

– É, eu sei... nada de beijos, nem amassos no...— disse Tiago, mas antes que pudesse completar a frase foi interrompido por Pedro que acabara de entrar no Salão Comunal totalmente esbaforido.

– Meninos, vocês não sabem o que eu acabei de escutar no corredor do Salão Comunal da Corvinal! Acho que vai ser bem interessante para o Sirius. — disse Pedro, mantendo um clima de suspense no ar.

– Fala logo, Rabicho!A Samantha Locker terminou com aquele namoradinho trouxa? — perguntou Sirius entusiasmado.

– Hum... lamento desapontá-lo Sirius, mas a notícia não é nem um pouquinho boa... é sobre a McAllister.

– Merda! Fala logo, seu rato de porão! — gritou Sirius exaltado com a demora.

– Tá bom, vou falar! Na hora que eu estava voltando da detenção, escutei umas duas vozes masculinas no corredor do Salão Comunal da Corvinal. Uma voz reconheci como a do Phillip Combs e a outra era do... Finn. — finalizou Pedro.

Remo resolveu se meter na conversa:

– Mas o quê eles estavam falando da Marianne? — perguntou ele, já desconfiando da resposta.

– O Finn disse que estava pensando em convidar a McAllister para ir com ele no próximo passeio a Hogsmeade. E estava bem confiante.

– O que você vai fazer, Sirius? — perguntou Remo. — Se não agir agora, vai ser difícil depois! Todos nós sabemos que o Finn corre atrás da Marianne há muito tempo.

Sirius olhou para ele, com os olhos faiscando de raiva e disse:

– POR QUE VOCES ACHAM QUE EU DEVO FAZER ALGO? JÁ CANSEI DE DIZER QUE NÃO SINTO ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA POR ELA! SE ELA QUISER IR COM AQUELE LÁ, PODE IR! — gritou Sirius.

– Para quem diz não ter ciúmes ou nenhum outro sentimento pela Marianne, até que você está bem exaltado né? — alfinetou Tiago.

– Ah... não... é que... nada demais... é que só me irrito com o fato de vocês acharem que sinto algo a mais por ela. — falou Sirius, gaguejando.

– O pior cego é aquele que não quer ver. Só espero que quando você perceber isso, não seja tarde demais. — disse Remo, cansando-se daquele papo e indo em direção ao seu dormitório.

Todos já estavam devidamente deitados em suas camas, aparentemente dormindo. Menos uma pessoa.

Sirius levantou-se de sua cama e com a artimanha de quem já abriu muitos ''dosséis'' sem fazer barulho, verificou se todos estavam dormindo.

Frank gemia algo que no momento não interessou à Sirius porque o nome de Alice Perkins estava no meio. Frank e Alice namoravam há algum tempo e Sirius sempre soube que Frank tinha receio de que sua namorada caísse de amores novamente por Remo.

Black moveu-se em direção à cama de seu amigo e quando a abriu o cortinado da cama dele, viu o estado deplorável no qual se encontrava Tiago.

Este, usava apenas uma cueca samba canção preta de seda, seu cabelo estava totalmente bagunçado e sua cama parecia com a aula de Tratos de Criaturas Mágicas, ou seja, uma zona.

O peito de Tiago arfava com uma rapidez impressionante. Ele não parava de se mexer e resmungar palavras incompreensíveis. Por um momento, Sirius pensou que fosse algum tipo de pesadelo mas essa idéia foi logo descartada quando...

– Mais para baixo, Lílian... você está me provocando... sua menina malvada... — resmungou Tiago, sonhando com a sua amada. — Você tem sido uma menina muito má e merecer ser punida... — disse Tiago, dando inconscientemente um sorriso cobiçoso para o que viria depois.

– Qualquer que seja o sonho dele, deve estar muito bom...

Tiago continuava a resmungar e gemer, resmungar e gemer... Sirius já estava cansado disso, mas resolveu esperar um pouco mais, pois gostaria muito de se divertir com a cara de seu amigo no dia seguinte.

– Ah Lily... já lhe pedi.. .por favor... aí não...

Sabendo ser praticamente impossível segurar o riso por mais alguns minutos, Sirius começou a gargalhar baixo e parou ao ver que seu amigo começara a se mexer na cama.

Black aproximou-se um pouco mais da cama e percebeu que Tiago voltara a gemer... Praticamente extasiado de tanto rir com a cena, Sirius pensou em acordar o resto dos Marotos para também terem o prazer de rir da cara de Tiago, mas quando ia fazer isso, constatou que o moreno adormecido estava resmungando mais uma coisa...

– Amor... — disse Tiago entre risadinhas que revelavam sua alegria – já lhe pedi... por favor...

À medida que Tiago ia falando, Sirius aproximava-se cada vez mais para poder escutar o que ele falava. Depois de um tempo, Sirius estava praticamente com o rosto colado ao de seu amigo, pois esse balbuciava cada vez mais baixo, deixando Sirius mais curioso.

– Você pode, por tudo que é mais sagrado, parar de fazer cócegas no meu pé? Sabe como sou sensível né?

Sirius Black abriu a boca inúmeras vezes sem poder acreditar que o grande sonho que estava deixando seu amigo naquele estado devia-se apenas à cócegas no pé!

''Você não é sensível coisa nenhuma... você é uma bichona hiper enrustida! O que foi que a dona Jane Potter criou por todo esse tempo, Merlim?'', pensou Sirius.

Antes que pudesse formular mais algum pensamento sobre como seu amigo mudara sua ''masculinidade'' radicalmente, Tiago acordara com um susto e olhava seu amigo com uma cara questionadora.

– Desde quando você é sonâmbulo, Almofadinhas? — perguntou Tiago estranhando a expressão de seu amigo que mesclava a incredulidade e o escárnio.

– Bom, desde o dia que descobri que meu melhor amigo é um veado enrustido!

– Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir que sou um CERVO, Sirius? Eu acho que o último fora que a McAllister te deu, só piorou o estado do seu solitário Teco.

– Estava referindo-me à cena deplorável que tive o desprazer de presenciar. Agora que sei o seu ponto fraco, usarei a meu favor, amiguinho. — disse Sirius dando seu melhor sorriso irônico.

Tiago por sua vez não estava entendendo nada. Do que ele estava falando?

Vendo que o seu amigo quatro olhos não iria entender nada, Black acabou falando:

– Acho melhor eu acordar os meninos agora para que eles saibam que você sente cócegas no pé. Quem diria que eu estaria vivo para ver a decadência de Tiago Potter! Cócegas no pé...francamente!

Tiago apenas abria e fechava a boca sem emitir palavra alguma. A vermelhidão tomou conta de seu rosto rapidamente e isso foi uma vitória para Almofadinhas que tentava esconder o sorriso.

– Se você tiver o atrevimento de abrir essa sua boca grande para alguém, saiba que não vou pensar duas vezes ao contar os seus sonhos... ''picantes'' com a McAllister... – ameaçou Pontas, obtendo o sucesso desejado: era a vez de seu amigo ficar sem resposta...

– Nesse caso, acho que podemos fazer um acordo: ninguém fala nada sobre os sonhos, ok? — perguntou Sirius acuado.

– Por mim tudo bem. — falou Tiago tentando dar um ponto final naquela situação constrangedora. — Agora se me dá licença, voltarei a dormir.

– Mas Tiago, você não vai me perguntar o motivo de estar acordado a essa hora, olhando você dormir?

– Para seu governo, quem não nos conhece e escuta a sua frase, pode pensar que somos gays e isso não é legal! — reclamou o maroto, preparando-se para cair novamente nos braços de Morfeu ou se Merlin preferir... Lílian Evans. — Na verdade, não vou perguntar não! Tô com muito sono... amanhã a gente conversa.

Pontas se cobriu e para sua tristeza, Sirius o descobriu. Essa palhaçada continuou por uns dois minutos até que Tiago percebeu que seu amigo realmente deveria ter algo muito importante para lhe falar.

– Fala... já sei que você não vai me dar sossego...

– É assim que se fala um verdadeiro amigo. Adoro quando você está pronto para escutar as minhas crises. — acrescentou um irônico Sirius à conversa.

Pontas sentou em sua cama e ajeitou seu travesseiro em suas costas para que pudesse ficar mais confortável. Sirius arrumou-se na ponta do colchão de seu amigo e apenas ficou... calado...

Por longos cinco minutos...

– Bom... eu gostaria de saber...você acha que...

Tonto com a lerdeza de Sirius, Tiago tentou dar um certo apoio.

– Desembucha logo, cara! Tô morrendo de sono!

– Tá bom! Você venceu, mas antes quero fazer uma coisa. — Sirius colocou seus pé na cama e fechou o cortinado, murmurando um feitiço no dossel para que ninguém mais pudesse escutar o que iria falar.

Olhando para Black com uma certa expectativa, Pontas apenas esperou...

– VoceachaqueaMarianneprefereocorvinalamim? — falou Sirius muito rápido. É bem provável que ele nem tenha respirado ao dizer isso.

Uma expressão de entendimento passou pela face de Tiago... agora as coisas começaram a tomar um rumo.

– Você demorou tanto tempo só para me falar isso?

– É... mas é importante, cara. Seja sincero comigo. — resmungando um "Antes eu tivesse falado com o Remo do que com essa ameba mágica!'', Sirius esperou a resposta.

Tiago pensou um pouco e finalmente disse:

– Bom, eu acho que não... satisfeito agora? — perguntou ele, já expulsando seu amigo de sua cama. — Prometo-lhe que amanhã conversamos sobre isso, apenas deixe-me voltar ao meu sonho...

Ouvindo isso, Sirius fechou o cortinado e seguiu para sua cama, onde deixou-se vagar em sonhos que tinham por protagonistas Marianne McAllister nos braços de um Sirius Black totalmente galante e um Sean Finn soltando fumaça por ver que a garota que pretendia chamar para um encontro estava justamente bem longe de seu alcance.

Alguns minutos depois, a cama de Sirius estava muito pior que a de Tiago, pois o que sonhava não chegava nem perto de ser inocente como o sonho de seu amigo... Certamente no sonho de Sirius, não seriam cócegas no pé que o fariam rir daquele jeito...

Sirius precisava dar um jeito para que Anne não chegasse a receber o convite daquele corvinal pé-no-saco.

Ele iria até abdicar de alguns encontros no lago para poder se concentrar num plano para tirar aquele idiota de seu caminho!

Marianne McAllister valia o sacrifício. Mas é claro que esses ''sacrifícios'' não aconteceriam sempre porque o mundo também não girava em volta dela, ora bolas! Pelo menos era isso que ele achava até um tempo atrás.

Sirius Black mostraria à Marianne McAllister que ele seria único em sua vida...

... pois quem experimenta um maroto, nunca mais quer saber de outros.

Continua no próximo capítulo...

_Notas da autora:_

_Oie!_

Gente,vocês não sabem a minha alegria ao ler os comentários!Tudo bem que eu perturbei as pessoas do meu msn para lerem mas acho que foi produtivo...rs...

_Gostaria de agradecer à todas as pessoas que leram ou comentaram!_

_Naiarita-Você me ajudou muito a concluir esse capítulo!Muito obrigada por sua ajuda!_

_Mah Brazil-Adorei te conhecer no msn!A sua pergunta sobre a aposta será respondida nos outros capítulos...;)_

Mione03-O Sirius vai penar MUITO para reconquistá-la mas isso vai ficar lá pros últimos capítulos ou quem sabe não uso esse tema para uma possível continuação?Brigada e continue lendo e deixando rewiews quando possível!

_Cecelitxa E.Black--Fico muito feliz em saber que você gostou!Continue lendo a fic que saberá o que ele fez de tão grave...beijos! ;)_

_MarcelleBlackstar--Obrigada por ler e comentar!Beijos!_

_Babi Evans--Eu também não conseguiria ser beijada por esse gostosão e depois fingir que nada aconteceu!Ainda estou pensando se deixo a punição dele para uma outra fic ou se coloco a ''jornada'' para os capítulos finais...Beijos!Ahh!Muito Obrigada pela ajuda na parte da sala desativada!_

_Lucca BR--Que legal que você gostou!Quando bolei a história,o shipper Sirius/Marlene ainda não havia sido lançado,mas ainda vou escrever uma S/M! ) Beijos!_

_Persephone Pendragon-- Ebaaaaaa!Enchi tanto o saco da minha ''irmãzinha'' e ela finalmente comentou!Se a inspiração gostar de mim,espero que faça com que o cachorrão passe um bom pedaço por causa da McAllister... ;) risada maligna.Beijos!_

_Mrs Lily Girl--Betinha do meu coração!Muito Obrigada por tudo! Desculpe-me por não ter agradecido-lhe no outro capítulo...eu não sabia nada do ff...ainda não sei mas coloquei o tico e o teco para funcionarem e acho que eles estão se dando bem! rsrs Mais uma vez...obrigada!Beijos!_

_Kagome-Lily E--Eu também adoro fics de vinganças!São tão legais!Obrigada por comentar e continue lendo!Beijos!_

_Cami Black—Valeu por ter comentado!Que bom que você gostou!Continue comentando!Beijos!_

_Gostaria também de acrescentar algumas coisas:_

_--A Anne reagiu daquela maneira um pouco fria justamente por precisar de um escudo para se defender do Sirius;_

_--A história será contada a partir do começo,ou seja,como a aposta surgiu,o que eles tiveram que fazer para conquistá-la...TUDO._

_Se tudo correr bem,pretendo escrever o que o Sirius vai ter que fazer para reconquistá-la...quando eu pegar mais jeito com o ff,contarei as coisas mais detalhadas._

_Desculpem-me se o capítulo estiver muito curto...têm vezes que as idéias fogem..._

_Obrigada por tudo e por favor...continuem a deixar rewiews!_


End file.
